


Words

by Synnerxx



Category: The Office (US) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-17
Updated: 2009-02-17
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words are all he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

BJ wonders why he can’t find the words to say what he feels. Well, that isn’t true. He has the words to say it, but something is holding him back. He really doesn’t know what it is, but he doesn't like it.

It’s like having a reverse case of writer’s block. He knows the words, knows the lines, knows what should go where, and what order they should be in, and yet, he still can’t say it. Three words to a man he’s become very good friends with and the relationship is practically canon anyway, so why is this so hard?!

He growls lightly and rests his head on the tabletop, feeling the cool surface ease the burning in his head. The door opens behind him and he know -just knows- it’s him and he thinks that isn’t this fucking swell? Isn’t it just his day? He sighs again, his breath fogging up the glossed wood of the table.

A voice -his voice- asking him if he’s okay. He says he’s fine, just a headache. A friendly pat on the back and a hope for him to feel better is what he is left with. He calls out then, right as he is about to leave and he lifts up his head, stares for a minute, then stands in front of him.

The words come easy to BJ now, flowing out of his mouth and into his ears and he hopes it wasn’t the wrong thing to say, but now that the words are coming, he can’t seem to stop them and he gets a fondly amused look and a warm pair of lips silence him.

They break apart and BJ laughs and hugs Steve, happy now that the words have been wrung out of him and they were the right ones to say.

Another kiss from Steve and there are no words to describe how perfect it is.


End file.
